Hody Jones/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hody Jones. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"More than ever, we will become rulers!" *"Jah ha ha ha! The battle begins!" *"It's foolish to think you can pull a fast one on us! I'll stab you in the heart!" *"Run away as fast as possible. That is, if you think you can really get away from us.." *"Son of a... Let's get outta here!" *"It doesn't matter the circumstances because together, there's no way we can lose!" *"I have no use for fishmen who befriend humans. I'll crush everyone!" *"We've joined forces. There's nothing that can scare us now!" *"Keep protecting it from those dirtbags!" *"Keep screaming, wimps!" *"The resentment held by fishmen is eternal..." *"I'm feeling great... Lowly scum." *"You of a lesser race have no chance of winning!" *"Understand the reality of this! You are getting brainwashed!" *"I killed a straw hat's friend! Jahahaha!" *"Not even you scum can defeat us fishmen! Get it through your head!" *"Straw hat! I'm appalled that you think you'll become the Pirate King." *"Your admiration shall be damned. I've already found someone stronger to replace you!" *"Hachi... By no means would I consider you to be on our side anymore." *"Got the territory! Quickly run or die!" *"This is ours from here on!" *"Nobody can stand up to us. Not even humans! Get it through your heads that fishmen are the supreme race!" *"More! Have them never forget how strong the fishmen are!" *"Jah ha ha ha! More! Bring them to the utter depths of fear!" *"Arlong! Now is a perfect time to resurrect the Sun Pirates and show those humans!" *"Hachi... By no means would I consider you to be on our side anymore." *"Stop screwing with us!" *"How interesting! Do more!" *"Jah ha ha ha ha! Don't make light of the fishmen!" *"There's no way you can become the Pirate King! Go beg for help, straw hat!" *"The Arlong Pirates are just an old memory after being beaten by the humans." *"It's still not enough!" *"Jokes on you. They were worthless anyway." *"I'll show you how strong we are!" *"I'll kill any enemy that steps foot on this ground!" *"My... power...!! Hyaaaaaah!" *"Never forgive them!" *"Way to go, Arlong!" *"Is there any real reason for me to come out since our allies are so strong? Jah ha ha ha!" *"Can anyone lend me a hand?" *"Help me out over here, quick!" *"Thanks." *"I'm here to help you! Jah ha ha!" *"Now if you can just lend me your strength." *"Hey Hachi. Show 'em how strong us fishmen are!" *"Who do you think you are getting cozy with the humans! You backstabber!" *"A coward like you is always getting beaten up." *"I'm stupid for even believing a coward like you in the first place." *"So there's someone better than me at fishman karate..." *"I'll make pirates around the world follow my rule! That goes for you all too, Straw Hat Pirates!" *"Doesn't matter where you're from, there's no changing anything once you're our enemy." *"You're a disgrace to your race!" *"To think I'll have to kill my old admired first-mate makes me question a lot of things..." *"I'm not through yet... I'll have my revenge!" *"Damn... How did they..." Category:Quotes